invader_zim_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tak
Tak. Tak is a female Irken and one of the main antagonists of Invader Zim. Her main goal is to take Zim's "mission" because Zim had ruined her training as an Invader. Vicious and determined, she is more focused on trying to gain for herself an honorable title as an Invader than revenge; Zim just happens to be in the way of getting it.Despite her repeated assertions, she does show an inordinate amount of anger and bitterness toward Zim with good reason: fifty Earth years prior to Zim's arrival on Earth, Tak was going through training to become an Irken Elite, with the possibility of being chosen as an Invader. Zim, however, caused a major blackout throughout half of Devastis when he chose to retrieve a snack from a faulty vending machine by using a large battle mech (possibly a Maim Bot, as seen in Hobo 13) and shooting straight at it.The resulting explosion blasted half the planet's power grid and trapped Tak in a training cell on the day of examination. Despite the catastrophic power outage, all tests continued on the other still-working side of the planet, leaving Tak stranded. She pled her case to her assigned Control Brain in hopes for some leniency, but her request was promptly denied. She was put into a janitorial squad to do hard labor on Planet Dirt for the duration of seventy Earth years before she could retake the examination. Appearence Tak has dark purple eyes and square-curled antennae. However, she also has some rather distinctive features that make her stand out from ordinary Irkens. One is an implant in her head that possesses limited mind-altering abilities, such as mind control and erasing memories. However, it only works on the simple-minded.The other notable feature is her custom purple and pink uniform. Although it is modeled after the standard Irken uniform, it also resembles a tailcoat in the back and has a small insignia on the front. Her boots are steel-toed and buckled, similar to another one of Jhonen Vasquez's characters, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. She also has a black beauty mark under her left eye and a crosshatched mouth, similar to GIR's.Her human disguise, which is holographic, has short dark blue hair in a bob cut, very pale skin, black eyeliner, gray eyeshadow, black pants, and two silver rounded earrings. Her clothing is similar to her normal Irken uniform save for some differences; it contains four different shades of purple and blue, has a backpack which covers her PAK, and the emblem on her shirt resembles a female human to help with her disguise. She also only has three fingers, while other humans have four. This is possibly the only flaw in her disguise, though Keef also has three fingers. Personality Despite the fact that she appeared in only one episode, it is clear that Tak's defining characteristics are that she's vindictive, wild, mysterious and rather cunning. She was shown to have a far more advanced disguise than the actual Invaders, choosing a hologram over a paper-thin disguise, and taking advantage of the population's obliviousness. Because she was only featured in a single episode, her personality was not explored to an extensive degree. However, it is very clear that she would be a more-than-capable Invader. Often her behavior is misread by audiences as denial of wanting revenge. However, the suffering she inflicted on Zim before revealing herself can be interpreted as not just a joy but a means of throwing him off-track while she constructed an enormous magma pump disguised as a Deelishus Weenie stand.She stated that she doesn't want revenge, but to claim what was rightfully hers: the status of Invader. She sought to achieve this by reducing the Earth to a hollow shell by pumping out all its magma, and by filling it with snacks instead. She hoped to appeal directly to the Tallest. Judging by Tallest Purple's dissappointment with the plan's failure, she likely would have succeeded in being reassigned as an Invader. Ramona Ramona has a combat abillity similar to Tak's. In Tak's Death, Tak is walking looking for Zim instantly until she bumps into Ramona by accident. Ramona suddenly kills Tak later that day. Tak's Death (Scene) '' ''Tak: ... Zim and Gaz: STOOOOPP! Zim: eh, kill her plz Ramona gives a thumbs up and jumps into the sky Tak: DON''T LISTEN TO THAT JERK! HE'S USING US TO...... Sparks and Lasers come out of Ramona's hands and.. ''ZAP! Tak's human disguise melts and turns into dust, Ramona grabbed it and threw her dead body off the cliff. Deleted Scene: Ramona sits on the edge of the cliff, a explosion happens, Ramona singed the reprise of her song, Atlas. ''Ramona: She was about to explode...carry your world! and all of your hurt! Lets carry the earth, and put it somewhere safe and sound...carry your home. '' Category:Characters